Shiba
"Let’s have a fun time before we have to sit down and be quiet again!!" Shiba is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 81st Class and is a participant in M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi. Their title is the Super High School Level Decora Fashion Model. As of Chapter 4, Shiba is still alive and participating in the killing game at Mahoutokoro. Appearance Shiba is on the shorter side, sitting at a mere 5'2" and ranking the 4th shortest out of everyone in the class. They're well-proportioned and stocky, and while they appear petite upon first glance they have broad shoulders and quite the muscular build in contrast to their smaller size. Shiba has bright blue hair chopped into a cutesty bowl cut, and their eye color, while not often very noticeable, are a dark black. They've got olive skin and a wonderfully youthful complexion, and half of their face is almost always obscured by a plastic Shiba Inu mask. Shiba's default expression is a curious smile, and they're known to be quite expressive, almost to a childish degree. Shiba's default outfit is a mish-mash of different patterns and colors, including (but not limited to) a fluorescent green and blue hoodie with watermelon accents, A Pikachu messenger bag, a black tank top with a strawberry pattern, Hello Kitty headphones, peach-themed shorts, numerous accessories, and their trademark- the Shiba Inu mask. Though Shiba doesn't normally adhere to the Seiryuu dress code, their keep their obi tucked away inside of their bag, and if need be will drape it over themselves in some form or fashion to do magic. Their bag is full of sweets, drinks, and a couple of assorted knick-knacks. Other notable outfits they've worn throughout the game have been their Party Outfit, which upon being soiled during Chapter One's Dance Battle was replaced with a Patterned Jinbei, their Sleepwear, and as of Chapter 4, they now wear Mi-ke's Obi as a scarf. Public Biography One of the most interesting aspects of Japanese culture is Street Fashion, known to encompass a variety of different outrageous clothing styles. One of the more well known fashions trends in this category is Decora fashion, a style that can be recognized by its extraordinarily bright variety of colors, tons upon tons of accessories, and a generally cutesy and anime-eque aesthetic. Within the niche group of models that showcase this style, most can only recognize one name in particular: Shiba! This fun-sized fashion model has captured the interest of many through their bold outfits, captivating androgynous appearance, and all around memorable and charming persona. Not only have they made a name for themself through Street Fashion, but they’ve also been featured on many catwalks and runways, in magazines, and through numerous sponsorships and brand deals. Despite not having been in the public eye for very long, Shiba has definitely created a boom in recent media and made quite a name for themself in the realm of Decora Fashion. Personality To put it simply, Shiba is very childish. Their mannerisms are much like a dog, as they are hyper, clueless, and full of energy. Their sense of humor is fairly immature, and they often toss common sense to the wind, impulsively acting on whatever thought pops into their head. To those who know Shiba personally, they know how much of a blessing and a curse getting close to them can be. On one hand, they’re very loyal, and aren’t afraid to go out of their way for the people they like- whether this entails buying whatever they ask, sticking up for them, cheering them up when they’re down, etc. Shiba will do nearly anything for their friends. On the other hand, Shiba can be an insufferable nuisance at times. They’ll cling to people mercilessly, and constantly whine for their attention. They’re known to tease and play practical jokes, and when an argument breaks out, prepare for an absolute screaming shitstorm. Stubborn and often in the wrong, it’s hard to change their opinion. They’re also very loud, and prone to yelling and blabbering on for no reason whatsoever- it’s extremely annoying. In the event of a stressful situation, it’s difficult to break Shiba’s spirits. While Shiba has never experienced any sort of tragedy in their life, they’ve gone through some rough experiences, and have grown from them as a result. They have a fiery spirit, bound and determined to persevere through thick and thin. However, if under enough stress, they may act rashly without thinking and can be prone to violent and intense anger. Having struggled with anger issues as a young child, pushing them to the brink may result in an outburst. All in all, Shiba is a spritely kid that never really came under the pressure of becoming a responsible or mature teenager. There are elements of maturity within them- bravery, generosity, etc. Unfortunately, most of these are weighed out by their childish, loud, and spastic behavior. Shiba means well, but their immaturity can get the best of them at times. Game History Prologue Shiba was initially very curious, and eager to get to know everyone at Mahoutokoro. Their assigned house was Seiryuu, and they were granted a Sasaki wood wand with Wind affinity and a Whisker from a Nekomata core. During this time they quickly made friends with Mi-ke, and was able to help their house find a way into the Seiryuu dorms. For the small amount of time they had to themselves before Chapter one started, they used it to try and make friends and explore the castle. Chapter 1 Though they were shaken by the loss of their chaperone, Shiba was determined not to give up on the hope that they'd be able to escape from the castle. They stuck by the side of their friends, and (to be continued) Chapter 2 Lov Mi-ke Chapter 3 HATE Kris Chapter 4 Sad :( Relationships hehehhe Trivia * dingy Gallery Shiba.png|Shiba Pw8e61I.png|Shiba's Jinbei UautTBu.png|Shiba and Shinobu's Photoshoot OAp86fz.png|Shiba after Ch.4 Trial Bcgdi4z.png|Shiba Fullbody DARClc4.png|Shiba's Sleepwear HB7sIid.png|Team Animal Crackers Shibaparty.png|Shiba's Party Outfit QbCHAx0.png|The Shiba, Mi-ke, and Kris dynamic Z8Fyg86.png|Shiba during CH. 4 Motive Category:Seiryuu Category:Alive